battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
30mm GAU Cannon
The GAU-8/A Avenger is an American 30mm Gatling cannon produced by General Electric and is the primary armament of the A-10 Thunderbolt II. Using a combination of armor-piercing incendiary depleted uranium rounds and high-explosive incendiary rounds, the system is designed to defeat heavily armored vehicles. Similar weapon systems include the Russian Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-6-30. Battlefield 3 The 30mm GAU Cannon is a default vehicle weapon in Battlefield 3 available only for Attack Jets in Rush game modes, specifically for the US Marine's A-10 Thunderbolt ll. The weapon's faction-based counter-parts are the Russian GSh-30-2 30mm automatic cannon for the SU-25TM 'Frogfoot'. Although different in appearance, both weapons on each aircraft perform exactly alike. The 30mm GAU cannon is the default and starting weapon available for both the US Marine's and Russian Ground Forces' Attack Jet. Due to the cannon's high rate of fire and massive damage output, it is excels in targeting and dispatch of hostile ground vehicles and slow-moving exposed infantry, with targets of all types able to be dispatched in a single pass in less than 3 seconds if all rounds strike the target. It has similar operational aesthetics as the Attack Helicopter's gunner's cannon and being able to produce light splash-damage but at a higher velocity, accuracy and fire rate. The Attack Jet's primary 30mm GAU will always be selected by default when upon entry on the aircraft and the pilot can switch back and forth between their primary and secondary weapons noted by the change in Heads-Up-Display (HUD). The cannon is extremely accurate even at long ranges but has a slightly lower muzzle velocity than the Jet Fighter cannons' 20mm in Conquest game modes. The pilot must still take into account of target speed and adjust accordingly to compensate for longer distances by leading the target. The weapon contains unlimited ammunition but firing continuously for 3 or 4 seconds will overheat the cannon and the pilot will be forced to wait the same amount of time before being able to use it again. The 30mm's GAU cannon's distinct firing report, muzzle flash and tracer can give the aircraft's position away. The "Belt Speed" vehicle specialization decreases cool down time per overheated reload for Jet Fighters and decreases reload time for the Attack Helicopter's main weapon. Gallery BF3_A10_GAU.png|A-10 GAU Cannon mounted under the nose. BF3_30mmGAU_HUD.png|30mm GAU HUD on the A-10 BF3_30mmGAU_Fire.png|30mm GAU being fired. BF3_30mmGAU_Flight.png|Third person view of cannon firing. Battlefield 4 The 30mm GAU Cannon is the sole primary weapon for Attack jets in Battlefield 4. It contains many similar operational aesthetics as its ''Battlefield 3'' counterpart. The cannon's high rate of fire of 2000RPM and massive damage output allows it to excel in targeting and dispatch of hostile ground vehicles and slow-moving exposed infantry, Unlike its Battlefield 3 counterpart, the weapon deals less damage and has a lower muzzle velocity, superseded by 20mm, 25mm and 30mm Stealth Jet and Mobile Anti-Air cannon rounds. When engaging in air-to-air dogfights, the pilot must compensate even further due to the lower muzzle velocity. Most heavy ground targets can only be completely destroyed with a combination of both Primary 30mm fire and secondary missiles, rockets or bombs. The Attack Jet's primary 30mm GAU will always be selected by default when upon entry on the aircraft and the pilot can switch back and forth between their primary and secondary weapons noted by the change in Heads-Up-Display (HUD). The cannon is extremely accurate even at long ranges but has a slightly lower muzzle velocity than the Jet Fighter cannons. The pilot must still take into account of target speed and adjust accordingly to compensate for longer distances by leading the target. The weapon contains unlimited ammunition but firing continuously for 3 or 4 seconds will overheat the cannon and the pilot will be forced to wait the same amount of time before being able to use it again. The 30mm's GAU cannon's distinct firing report, muzzle flash and tracer can give the aircraft's position away. The "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialization decreases cool down time per overheated reload and extended overheat threshold for Jet Fighters and decreases reload time for the Attack Helicopter's main weapon. Active Protection systems can also negate the effects of incoming 30mm GAU rounds. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from an entire full-length burst from the 30mm GAU cannon. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are destroyed within a single full-length burst. Such includes Jets of all types, Quad Bikes, PWCs, M142 HIMARS, MRAP Jeeps and RHIB Boats. For added consistency, damage results were gathered with all shells striking the target in one full-length burst with no misses, and without the "Belt Feeder" vehicle specialisation equipped. Only the highest damage output recorded are listed, rounded off to the nearest '5'. Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Trivia Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * When firing while equipped with an external Field-of-View (FOV) modifier program which allows players to "zoom-in" much closer to the aiming reticle, pilots can see that the gun ad the aiming reticle inside the cockpit are not correctly aligned. When firing from long ranges, pilots should aim the "pipper" slightly below the target for higher accuracy. Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4 Category:Autocannons